Two AM
by Streets of Fire
Summary: You act like its not two in the morning. T for language. Finished. Thanks to KChasm who pointed out an incredibly silly mistake on my part in the second chapter. It will be rewritten as soon as I... rewrite it, I guess.
1. 2 am

"You act like its not two in the morning."

Kyo looked up from his cross-legged position on the porch. A green tennis ball rolled to a stop in front of him. He threw the ball again against the porch post a few feet in front him. It hit the hardwood with the same _thunk_ and bounced back to him with the same _thwip_ that had been reverberating through the Sohma household since eleven.

"You act like its NOT TWO IN THE MORNING."

_Thunk. Thwip. Thunk. Thwip._ _Thunk_… Uotani caught the errant tennis ball in one hand. She threw it coolly up into the air and caught it in the same one. Kyo turned to look at Tohru's house guest. The ex-Yankee had come earlier that day, claiming that she needed a place to crash for a little while and that she wouldn't be any trouble or annoyance. But now, standing in the doorway, wearing boxers and a guy's button down shirt, she was truly getting on Kyo Sohma's nerves.

"You act like its not…"

"You act like repeating yourself makes you have a point."

"You act like being polite to only one person on the face of the planet makes you courteous."

"You act like being rude makes you seem tougher."

"You act like being dumb gives you an excuse to act like an idiot."

"You act like being a bitch doesn't hid the fact that your just a …"_Thunk_ "What the fuck!" The tennis ball bounced off Kyo's head and rolled towards Uo, who stopped it with her foot.

"You act like swearing loudly makes your dick bigger."

The door slide shut behind him, rattling on its tracks. Kyo sighed and picked up the tennis ball. She'd could have the last laugh if she really wanted to. _Thunk. Thwip…_


	2. 4 am

"You act like its not 4 in the morning.," yawned Uotani through a crack in the sliding door. Kyo smirked, not looking up from his snow watching spot.

"I guess we're kinda making a habit out of this."

"If by 'we' you mean you and by 'out of this' you mean stalking me, than yes you'd be correct."

"I'm not stalking you, you damned Yankee!"

"Geez, don't yell this early in the morning. You'll wake-up the dead." Uo peeked her head out of the door to see what Kyo was looking at. "Oh! Its snowing." She opened the door more and stepped onto the porch. The other teen just nodded in agreement, silently bidding the tranquility of the morning goodbye and even more silently took a good long look at the girl's legs.

"Sure, go right ahead and take a seat," he shot sarcastically as Uo took a seat next to him and folded her legs under her.

"Shut up Kyon, you'll ruin the scenery."

Kyo shrugged. She was probably right and he didn't have the energy to badger her right now. Snow was falling softly with flakes the size of marbles, sticking on tree branches and the tops of fence posts. The white blanket covered the gnarled grass, browning leaves and mismatched sprouts of bright green and yellow grass. Eventually, Shigure would have to get around to cleaning it up. But right now, the snow was a very pretty temporary fix.

As the snow slowed down, Kyo noticed the dead silence all around him. The snow seemed to silence everything, even the Yankee's and his bickering. He glanced over at said ex-gang member. _Oh…_

" Cold much?" It was all he could think of to say to Uo, who quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, actually, perv," she snapped, blush creeping up her cheeks. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to get warm. Kyo rolled his eyes and unzipped his sweatshirt, slipping it off his shoulders and holding it out to Uotani. She raised her eye brows. "You serious?"

"Yeah, its not like there isn't a perfectly warm house right behind me."

"You'd really just give up your sweatshirt like that?"

"Yes."

"Oooh, Kyon, that's so sweeeeet!"

"Oh please don't flatter yourself. I was over heating any way." Uo quirked an eyebrow, but didn't accept the sweatshirt. Kyo shook it at her, as if trying to remind her that it was there. "Girl take. Girl get warm. Girl leave boy alone."

"I ain't no damsel in distress, asshole," she shot snatching the sweatshirt away from him. She scooted closer and draped the sweatshirt over both their shoulders. "We'll share."

"Oh, this is so much less awkward than your little shirt show," Kyo laughed, trying to squash down the nervousness of a someone being this close to him. Uo just smirked and scooted a little closer, Causing their thighs to bump together softly. Kyo shook his head before settling down and returning to the scenery. Eventually, the toxic mixture of silence, warmth and closeness began to take its hold. He sighed. Slowly he slid the sweatshirt off his shoulder and started to rise. As he moved, the already half asleep Uo began to slowly slip sideways.

Kyo's reflexes got the better of him. He caught her by either shoulder and gently moved her back into her sitting position. He sighed and thanked the stars that he hadn't accidentally…. Whatevered.

"Hey, I'm going to bed," he mumbled, shaking his head as Uo started to remove the sweatshirt, "Keep it for now."

After a moment, Uo peeked her head into the house, catching a glimpse of red just as it turned the corner. She sighed before rising, absentmindedly pulling the sweatshirt closer around her. Silently, she returned to the room that Shigure had allowed her to use for her stay. Suddenly exhausted, Uo dropped into bed without a second thought, sweatshirt and all.

A/N Ugh… I just needed to finish that so I could go to sleep…. Hmm… sleeeeepppyyy.


	3. 5 am

A/N Haha… I just reread this story and I got to the end and I was like "Damn! I hope there's more!" And then I realized that that was my job. It isn't my fault that I got sidetracked… I had to condition my hair. Anyway, maybe it was a mistake to try and put out one story a day.

"You act like its not five in the morning," Kyo smirked as he yanked his other sock on.

"You're the one that's already dressed," Uo snapped as she shuffled passed him into the kitchen, adding, "Loser." A few moments later, she reappeared with a deep frown. "What the _hell_ am I going to eat for breakfast?"

……..

"So why are _you_ up so early," Kyo asked a few minutes later as he cracked eggs into a small porcelain bowl for omelets.

"Work," Uo shrugged, toying with crystal saltshaker on the counter, " I could ask you the same thing, Kyon."

" I'm going to my dojo," Kyo said with slightest hint of a true smile creeping over his face, "Shishou suggested I get some training in before Kagura came and dug her demonic tendrils into me."

"Oh yeah, your shishou. Heard he was really hot." There was a clang of shattering porcelain as Kyo dropped the bowl onto the floor.

"Neeergh," groaned Kyo. It was like telling someone that their dad was cute; totally awkward and immobilizing. Uo laughed and knelt down to help him clean up the bits and pieces of porcelain mixed with egg off the floor.

"Sorry, sorry," she sighed, "Its my fault I guess, I knew it'd screw you up. Ahh…"

"Haha, I'm so amused." They both reached for the same yolk-covered shard, their hands meeting briefly before they both pulled away sharply, effectively slicing both their thumbs open. "Uh…ew."

"Chill, Kyon," Uo said calmly as she rose to wash her thumb off in the sink, " I know a little First Aid. And look it this way; now we're like blood brothers or something."

"Or we're both going to die from some horrendous monkey disease that's carried by blood."

Kyo followed Uo's example, tentatively sticking his thumb under the faucet's stream. It was sort of peaceful, in that weird, gray morning way. They were the only ones up, and the only noise was the running faucet and few birds outside, pecking around in the snow. He was about to comment on this (and affectively break that peace) when he felt a forefinger poke unceremoniously into his forehead. "Wha?"

"You're almost as tall as me, Kyon!" There was tiny bit of anger in the statement, and that some old part of Kyo couldn't resist a chance to vex the ex-Yankee.

"I thought we went over this _Arisa_," he mocked sighed, folding the edges of a peach colored band-aid around his thumb, " I'm _taller_ than you."

"You shit head," she snapped, but there was no bite to it. She clutched at her stomach, mindful of her own newly bandaged finger and groaned. "Man, I'm so damn hungry."

"I guess eggs are out." He opened one of the cabinets, only to find a stockpile of InstaRamen cups. Holding one out to Uo, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell not?"

…………..

"_Itadakimasu_,_"_ the both said solemnly, before tipping the instant ramen cups into their mouths. After a few sips, Kyo placed the cup in front of him on the kitchen table.

"So why do get so pissy whenever you're hungry?" Uo frowned slightly at this question, her eyebrows knitting together.

" I dunno, I guess I've always been that way." She took another sip of ramen. " When I was little, my dad would give me a Popsicle to shut me up. I guess it just carried over when I got older."

"That's… normal."

"What about you? You're always pissy."

"That's…" Kyo sighed, "Not my fault. I've been at the bottom of barrel since the day I was born. I'm always fighting to the top. Defense is a good place to start."

"Bullshit."

"Ouch."

"Man up, Kyon. He who angers you conquers you."

"That's deep for a stupid Yankee."

"That's Elizabeth Kenny. And go screw yourself." Kyo gave a short laugh at this and drained his cup.

" Whatever, I've gotta go." He rose, stretching out a hand to Uo.

"I can get up by myself, thank you kindly."

"I was offering to take your cup back into the kitchen, but if you're just gonna be a bitch about it…."

"Don't be a tool." Kyo caught the empty ramen cup as it whizzed by his ear. "Laters Kyon-kyon, say hi to your hot teacher for me!"

"Ngahhh."

::End::

A/N I know that Uo already has a canon sanctioned love… but I still loves me some Uo/Kyo. This was a crappy ending I realize. And I'm very sorry.


End file.
